In the field of display technology, displays can be roughly categorized, depending on the types of light sources used therein, into three types, namely, transmissive displays, reflective displays, and transflective displays. Among them, the reflective displays have a super power-saving feature because there is no need to provide a backlight module to serve as the light source.